Bruises & Bulletholes
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Gibbs helps Sammy relax and recoop after she takes a bullet in her vest for the first time and ends up with some severely bruised ribs. AU. Gammy. GibbsxOC.


**A/N: So this is the first time Sammy ever takes a bullet in her vest. I was watching the episode where it happens to Bishop and I figured I should figure it out for Sammy because I'm sure it would happen. So yeah here it is hope you like it!**

oOoOoOo

 **Bruises and Bullet Holes**

oOoOoOo

They carefully headed into the warehouse and split up. Kairi followed Gibbs and Sammy covered Tony's six. As they cleared the space as quickly as possible but as they both ended up in a opening in the various crates gunfire broke out. They quickly ducked back behind crates and packing boxes.

It all happened so fast Sammy didn't know what hit her but one minute she was popping out to fire at a guy and the next she was one her back and the wind was knocked from her lungs. It seemed like ages before the gunfire stopped and someone was calling her name.

"Hey Sammy you ok?" A voice asked her but she wasn't sure she could answer.

It took a minute before she felt like she could make any sound, which turned out to be a groan.

"Ow," Sammy groaned breathlessly.

"You alight?" Gibbs asked again as he appeared over her and a hand out to her.

"I think so," Sammy said her brow furrowing when her ribs sharply protested to her talking.

She held her side tightly as she took the hand Gibbs offered and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"You're sure?" Gibbs pressed, looking her over to make sure there was no blood.

Sammy let him finish his exam before slowly releasing the Velcro on her vest and easing it off her shoulders.

"I think my ribs are bruised," Sammy said as she held her side.

"That probably are," Tony assured her. "You should probably have those looked at while we finish up with this."

"DiNozzo's right," Gibbs agreed. "I'll drive you. Tony you two process this and book 'em."

"On it boss," Tony said before he and Kairi turned to deal with the gunmen they had cuffed.

Gibbs led Sammy to the car and they headed for the hospital.

oOoOoOo

A couple hours later Sammy was settled on Gibbs couch; an ice pack over the growing purple patch on her side. Gibbs carefully sat beside her and held out a painkillers and a glass of water to her. Sammy braced her side before moving to take the meds then the water from him, groaning as she settled back into the cushions.

"Remind me to never bruise my ribs again," Sammy whined quietly.

"They definitely aren't fun," Gibbs agreed. "The Aspirin should kick in soon and take the edge off."

"I hope so," Sammy said as she tried to relax as much as her ribs would allow.

Gibbs gently draped an arm over her shoulder once she was settled. They sat quietly watching TV the ice & painkillers started to dull the ache in tender ribs.

As the ice pack started to warm Sammy started to dose until she shifted and her ribs pulled sharply.

"Ow," Sammy groaned as she immediately tensed and held her side.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked all his attention immediately on her.

"Yeah just moved too quickly," Sammy sighed.

"Good," Gibbs hummed. "I think it's time for bed."

"Ok," Sammy mumbled making no effort to move.

"Come on," Gibbs encouraged gently. "You'll be more comfortable in bed."

He waited for her to sit up before he stood and held out a hand to pull her to her feet. When she took it he slowly pulled up then laced their fingers and led her to the bedroom.

Sammy slowly lowered herself onto the bed and Gibbs hit the lights then crawled into bed and settled against the headboard.

"Come here," Gibbs said softly as he pulled the covers back and motioned for Sammy to settle against him.

She slowly moved up the bed and settled between his legs; her bruised side against his stomach.

"There you go," Gibbs said softly when she had stopped moving. "Now go ahead and relax a little. I've gotcha."

As Gibbs gently wrapped his arms around her to support her Sammy relaxed slowly against his chest.

"You ok like this?" Gibbs asked softly as he started gentle soothing circles on her back.

"Yeah this is good," Sammy said starting to yawn but catching herself. "Thanks."

"'Course. Now get some sleep," Gibbs instructed. "I'll be here if you need me."

"Ok," Sammy hummed. "Love you."

"Love you too," Gibbs said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

With her side braced and being relatively comfortable it didn't take long for Sammy to fall asleep. Gibbs stayed awake for as long as he felt he needed to. He made sure when he finally felt like he needed to sleep a little he made sure that Sammy was settled in such a way that if he loosed his hold on her in his sleep she wouldn't move enough to hurt her before letting himself fall into a light sleep; ready to wake up the moment she moved.

oOoOoOo

 **The End**


End file.
